


Don't Mind Being An Honest Man

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: While out to dinner celebrating Kevin's college graduation, Joaquin decides to finally pop the question. Written based off of vanillaflavour81's Joavin vacation headcanon.





	Don't Mind Being An Honest Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The evening weather was gorgeous for spring: cool but not cold, with only the slightest breeze.

“Looks like we’re in luck,” Kevin said happily as they made their way down the street, hand in hand. “It’s going to be a fantastic night to be out on the patio.”

“For sure,” Joaquin agreed, sending a fond smile his way. It was one of his favorite qualities about Kevin—his ability to take joy in simple things, such as nice weather or dining outside.

Around them, the throngs of foot traffic on the streets of Little Italy had diminished slightly, a clear sign that it was dinnertime and that most of the tourists and shop-goers were sitting down to have their evening meal.

Just at the thought of dinner—dinner tonight, with Kevin—Joaquin’s heart started beating a tattoo in his chest, and he instinctively gave Kevin’s hand a squeeze.  

Tonight was the night when he would propose. He had the ring safely tucked away in his jacket pocket, in a velvet box that he’d picked up at a pawn shop a while ago when he was conducting a fence. The ring had been his grandmother’s; she’d given it to him during his last visit when he’d been telling her the umpteenth story about Kevin.

“Seems to me like you could use this more than I can,” she had said with a smile, pulling it off of her wrinkled finger and offering it to him. 

“I couldn’t—” Joaquin had tried to protest, but she’d held up a hand, silencing him.

“You will,” she insisted, pushing the ring into his palm and wrapping his fingers around it. “It has always been my greatest wish to see you and your brother married and with families. And if I can help make it come true, I will do everything I can.” She clasped her hands over his. “Marry that young man of yours. I know you care for him, and from what I’ve seen, he’ll take good care of you.”

Joaquin had contemplated the ring, a beautifully wrought band of gold filigree. There was no gemstone contained within it, but he knew it was still one of his grandmother’s prized possessions. Giving it to him was an enormous sign of trust.

“Thank you so much,” he said, pressing a kiss to her wrinkled but soft cheek. “I’ll do the right thing with this, I promise.”

“See that you do,” his grandmother replied, only affection in her tone.

Now, Joaquin cast an appreciative glance at Kevin, determined to cement this moment, the night of his proposal, the night the two of them would tell everyone about, in his mind. As usual, Kevin looked great, perfectly at ease in his own skin in a form-fitting black V-neck tee that just barely covered the hickeys Joaquin had given him last night, set underneath a grass-green button-down that was patterned with tiny fleur de lis in a darker green. Slim-cut dark jeans showcased his long legs, which Joaquin couldn’t help but look up and down admiringly. The view wasn’t new, but damn if he didn’t enjoy the sight.

Of course, as he considered Kevin’s clothes, it was impossible for him not to be ruefully reminded of his own attire of a worn denim jacket, a Ramones t-shirt, and faded jeans. He’d weighed the possibility of wearing something nicer, but he very rarely got dressed up for anything baring special events, and he didn’t want to raise Kevin’s suspicions. He wanted this night to entirely be a surprise.

His gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Kevin.

“See something you like?” he teased.

“I see someone that I love,” Joaquin corrected him promptly.

Though Kevin rolled his eyes with a mutter of, “Oh my God, you’re so cheesy,” that didn’t stop his grin from growing wider or a soft pink blush from rising in his cheeks.

Only a few moments later, they reached the restaurant. Called Salzeri’s, it was was set in the heart of Little Italy, the various scents of the cooking spices and delicious dishes drifting out of the kitchen to entice the dozens of passersby. Tables spilled out of the front door onto the front patio and onto the raised wooden decks that had been placed on either side of the front entrance. Fire escapes zigzagged along the sides of the neighboring buildings, the fading sun bringing them to cast curious shadows along the brick walls.

“Hey, look!” Kevin said to Joaquin in an undertone as they approached the hostess’s stand that sat outside just by the entrance. “There’s Constanza!”

Joaquin followed his gaze and saw a pleasant-looking middle-aged woman chatting with a table of patrons on the left deck. She wore a black tunic dress woven with some kind of glittering thread that sparkled as she moved, and her wavy dark hair had been swept into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She was laughing and smiling as she spoke with the customers, just as warm and friendly as Joaquin remembered her. 

The two of them had met her during their last visit to New York City, a sightseeing trip they’d embarked on in celebration of Kevin’s high school graduation. Even though that was almost four years ago, Constanza, the daughter of the original Salzeri and the current owner, had made a very good impression on both Joaquin and Kevin. In fact, she had helped make their evening so delightful that she had partially inspired Joaquin’s decision to come back and propose to Kevin once he was done with college.

And now, tonight was the night that Joaquin would go through with it.

The hostess brought them to their table, and though it was on the opposite side of where Constanza was, they both managed to wave to her as they walked up the brief set of stairs. She waved back with a smile, and while Joaquin knew it was doubtful that she remembered and recognized them, he still liked to think of it was a vote of confidence for his proposal.

Dinner went without a hitch; even though Kevin protested when Joaquin had the waitress bring out a pricey bottle of wine he’d carefully saved for, he wouldn’t hear not enjoying it together. He wanted to prove to Kevin that he could take care of him, that he knew how to treat him well. And most of all, he wanted to make this night exceptional. When they’d first sat down to dinner here years ago, he knew that New York City had touched a special place in Kevin’s heart, awakening his energy and sense of adventure. He’d been determined that when Kevin had was done with school for good, they would come back, revisit all of the sights, and return to the same restaurant where they’d had all that fun. And then he’d ask for Kevin to marry him.

As their waitress cleared their dinner plates and promised to be back with the dessert menu, Joaquin knew the time had arrived. His heart pounding in his chest, he offered Kevin a genuine if nervous smile.

“So,” he began, swallowing and attempting to calm himself. “We’ve had a really good time tonight, huh?”

“Yes.” Kevin let out a happy sigh. “I love the city. Not to live in, but just to visit. It just has such a vibe to it, you know? It draws you in.” He aimed a tender smile Joaquin’s way. “And, of course, I have such a fantastic time being here with you.”

Joaquin nodded, even though he was only half-listening, too busy concentrating on what he wanted to say next. But even then, the words rushed out of his mouth in a jumble; his usual cool had abandoned him in the wake of his anticipation. “How’d you like to always have a fantastic time? Y’know—spend the rest of your life with me?”

“What?” Kevin’s green eyes widened, and he stared at Joaquin. “Are you asking me to—?”

“Marry me,” Joaquin blurted out. “You make me so happy, and I want to make you happy, and I think it would work really well.”

Mentally cringing at his lame finish, Joaquin brought out the ring from the pocket of his jacket, opening the box and holding it out before him. He searched Kevin’s face anxiously, trying to glean the nature of his response. His stomach was churning with nervousness, and he could never recall so desperately wanting for anything ever before in his life. But then Kevin’s stunned look vanished, and he beamed instead, exuberance evident on every inch of his features.

“Of course,” he replied softly, his eyes shining. One of his hands closed over Joaquin’s, gripping it firmly. “I can’t imagine anything I could want more. I’d be happy to marry you.”

A wave of relief crashed over Joaquin, followed by a rush of giddiness that he had never known before. A idiotic grin stretched across his face, but he couldn’t make it go away, and he didn’t particularly want to; he just felt stupidly happy.

“All right,” he said, barely capable of forming any other words and nothing else registering in his brain. “All right,” he repeated, and it suddenly occurred to him that he should place the ring on Kevin’s finger, and he did, even though it took him several tries. The undiluted joy surging through him didn’t do much for his coordination skills, though Joaquin wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything else in the world.

When he finally managed to slide the ring into place, he lifted Kevin’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly. It was a silly gesture, but he was too elated to care. 

Across the table, Kevin laughed, and Joaquin was pleased to note that his expression was positively jubilant.

“Very chivalrous of you, Joaquin,” Kevin said cheekily. “But how about you come over here,” he indicated his side of the booth, “and kiss me properly?”

Joaquin grinned even harder, rising from his seat to join Kevin on his side. “Baby, I wouldn’t dream of doing anything less.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
